


I Don't Need You're Reasons

by DaynaDeadly1510, HeyAssbutt21



Series: DVF : Dalton Vampires Forever [1]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destruction, F/M, M/M, Nudity, Original Character(s), Sex, Vampires, Violence., bad language, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaDeadly1510/pseuds/DaynaDeadly1510, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssbutt21/pseuds/HeyAssbutt21
Summary: Balthazar Novak has been hunting vampires for a year now ever since his older brother was killed by a rogue one in their hometown. Now Balthazar has moved to Ohio where he will meet a few unknown faces and maybe just one that he didn't expect to see.





	1. Prologue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my new story a crossover AU from the worlds of Supernatural and Glee and this story also includes a few OC's too, I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to read my other two stories, my on-going multi-chapter Harry Potter and the Sudden Change of Life Itself and my lovely one-shot, Would You Be The Man I Used To Know. I will be updating this story probably every couple of weeks to allow you guys to digest the information for this first chapter, the prologue and enable you to ask as many questions as you can, wondering what happen next. This story wouldn't be possible without the role-play group that this story is based on. Thank you everyone and I look forward to seeing what you have to say.

** I Don't Need You're Reasons **

**Prologue : Part 1**

November 21st 2014

_Somewhere In Ohio_

Balthazar re-entered the old dingy building with it's slopping roofs and never-ending bad smell that he had dubbed his hideout ever since he had quietly moved him and his men into it mere months ago and now the place was just as unkempt as it had been on their very first day.

Gone were the days when this old factory had been streaming with workers, talking over a cup of coffee and getting on with their days of making tinned food for the community. Now the building instead of it's bright and warm reddish brown walls had been taken over with grime and mould so that the walls now more resembled a swamp on the edge of being polluted.

Even the equipment around them had rusted away to nothing and didn't budge at all, all that remained was a small oven at the back of the factory lit by gas that only on occasion seemed to not burn something so most people just seemed to stay away from it.

But the one big difference that this factory had now was instead of the many posters surrounding it with comforting words like you can do it and work through it and you shall be happy, now the large factory walls were covered from head to toe in mysterious drawings of a figure that looked almost human like, it had the body and hands and feet of a human but the face had scars across it and razor sharp teeth seemed to come from the figure's mouth, looking ready to puncture.

This mysterious figure was called a Vampire and Balthazar along with his followers had been hunting them for nearly a year now, sure that they could really put a stop to the whole population and rid the world of all the evil that they brought with them.

Balthazar Novak finally made it into the main hideout where most of his other followers all gathered around when they were not hunting, mostly looking over plans or trying to figure out where they hadn't been yet and it was in this moment that Balthazar would always feel at most home, here he was with people who were like him, who hated the vampires as much as he did.

Walking through the small crowd of guys, Balthazar approached the large rectangular wooden table in the middle of the room, pulling off his blood soaked jacket along with a large silver sword, his hunting blade, and two guns he kept on close range just in-case of emergencies and placed them on the floor by his feet, his eyes taking in the large map of the area within they had erected upon first arriving in Ohio mere months earlier.

The map had been drawn by hand by another of the members that had Balthazar had no business getting to know the name of but the guy had done a not bad job detailing every little place indicated on the map and each time that they had been to said place a pin had been stuck into the map to indicate what had happened in said area.

In total there were four pins, red, green, yellow and blue.

The first pin, red in colour was for a dangerous area that needed to be revisited with more hunters to get rid of the nest and make the area safe again, in all his time as a hunter, Balthazar had only encountered one or two small areas in Central America that had been infested with Vampire nests where they had needed all their hunters to get rid of the nest, here however was much more quiet that way.

The second pin, green in colour was for an area that had a small number of vamps hiding in it that were hiding too well and didn't seem to cause trouble to anyone but themselves, Balthazar could still remember the first time he had seen that pin and his leader at the time had informed him not to attack there as it was a sort of peace treaty and those vampires wouldn't harm humans at all no matter what but Balthazar didn't believe him and in so doing, he left that same night and murdered all three vampires in the nest whilst they had been unaware of what was happening and it was only after he had returned had he found out that the vampires in further areas had broken the peace treaty because of his mistake and wanted them gone before they attacked and so Balthazar had stopped using that colour of pin so much as it caused him too much confusion and anger.

The third pin, yellow in colour itself was used to describe an area that had been completely emptied of Vampires and was now a safe place to roam and stay out after night in, Balthazar could still remember the relief he had felt the first time he had been able to place a yellow pin into the map from Florida, it had felt like a relief and like all the weight was finally off his chest but then the next night a young girl had been found murdered in the woods nearby, body sucked dry of all blood and looking as pale as a ghost and so Balthazar had had to change the pin again and double check the next time before putting the pin back in.

And finally the fourth pin, a sky blue in colour much like a clear day outside was used for very few areas anymore as ever since the dawn of time when Vampires became more and more common in the world the blue pin had started to lose its meaning of being for an area completely devoid of vampires at all, none had been killed or been found in the area, there had only been one or two areas since Balthazar had started that was completely free of vampires at all and even then he had spent a lot of time double and triple checking before stating it was definitely safe and placing a blue pin in that area.

Clucking his teeth and pulling out a pin, Balthazar looked over the other areas trying to remember where else had to be checked out before sticking a yellow pin into a small remote area in Columbus that had had a small gathering of Vampires in it's area but Balthazar had managed to depose of those ones easily enough only getting a little blood on his clothes and weapons but all in all it had been a good hunt.

Running a hand over his shaggy blonde hair, Balthazar started to place a finger over the next area to decide where to go next when a soft curt throat clear stopped him in his tracks and he turned round as a shadowy figure approached the table before being bathed in light and Balthazar had to hold back his groan, it was his second in command, Ezekiel or as everyone else liked to call him and as he preferred, Zeke.

Zeke was a medium height man of twenty-two, just two years older than Balthazar but with a black pit where his heart should be, something that Balthazar both resented and admired about the other man, he had cropped dark brown hair that was beginning to grow longer stopping just below his ears and dark brown eyes that always seemed to know exactly what you were thinking before you did it and could stop you in a heartbeat.

Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest as Zeke approached him and stared the other man straight in the face before he stopped right in-front of him.

"Anything new?" Balthazar asked, eyes narrowing as he stared at Zeke, having a weird feeling that he already knew what the other man was about to say.

"No, still nothing sir. You?"

Balthazar couldn't help the small smirk that came over him when someone called him sir, he had only been the leader for about a month after their last leader had been killed by a nest of vampires who had been hiding in the shadows for so long that they could deceive just about anyone and managed to take him down and then Balthazar had been appointed the newest leader and he immediately loved it from the moment it became his, the benefit of someone calling him sir was there too and it made him feel more powerful also.

"Apart from all that blood of course." Balthazar looked down at his outfit, of course his clothes were still covered in the vampires blood from outside, he hadn't had a moment to change or shower and he still hadn't even picked a new area to look at either.

"What the hell do you think Zeke?" Balthazar replied with a start, smirking a little to himself when Zeke seemed to take a step back at this.

"What the hell have you been doing all day exactly? Sitting on you're ass doing fuck all?"

Balthazar could see that he had started to hit a nerve here as Zeke seemed to pull himself up to his full height, his eyes narrowing together and his mouth morphing into an almost thin line.

"No sir, I've been looking all over the areas we have been to before."

"Well that's useless isn't it Zeke? There's obviously nothing there! What else have you found out?"

"Well there's a couple of areas that haven't been checked off the map yet sir."

Balthazar turned his eyes back to the map at hand, taking in the small areas that had no pins in them and found that his second in command was correct, there was a few areas that they hadn't been to check out yet, this wasn't good, he had to get his own back. He had to demand to know why he seemed to be the only one doing all the work around here.

"Well why haven't you been out there then?" Hook. Line. Sinker, he was back.

"Zeke, you're meant to be hunting the vamps here too. Come on and get your ass back in gear."

"My ass has been in gear so to speak sir but there has been slim pickings so far on these small hunts."

There was a beat as Zeke seemed to almost be trying to think of something else to say and with a last look at the stuff Balthazar had dropped on his way in, Zeke looked round at him again.

"How did you're hunt go sir?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes inwardly, of course second in-command Zeke would try to kiss up to him by asking him about his hunt, it wasn't like he had anything else to talk about.

"Killed all the vamps in the area and I nearly died myself a few times but you know what would be better? If you would find out where _they_ are hiding out."

Balthazar couldn't help the rage that threatened to over-take him here, it had been too long since he had began the hunt and yet they were still no closer to finding _them_ it was like they were hiding away deliberately, much like they didn't want to be found but that was impossible, right?

"Do you really think that the vamps would be that stupid to actually come out of hiding to admit where they are?"

"They will eventually! They have to, one of them will be the weakest link and will bring us back to the others."

"I don't expect the vampires would actually be that stupid to admit an human into their nest even if they are alone."

Balthazar clenched his hands softly into small fists, trying his hardest to stop himself from punching Zeke straight in his ugly face.

"They will eventually, they have to. One of them will be weak." Balthazar couldn't help it. He was smiling madly to himself and he didn't care, he was going insane here but he needed to find _them_.

"Why would one of the vamps be weak like that?"

"Trust me" Balthazar looked back up into Zeke's face this time and smirked again, he had a plan, well at least he was sure he did but sometimes the plans would fly away from him.

"I'll break one of them or do you think I'm not capable of such things?"

Zeke seemed to take a slight deep breath, almost like he were weighing out two sides of a subject and Balthazar continued to stare straight at him, wondering just what exactly he was going to say this time, if only Balthazar knew how to shut someone up without killing them.

"I know you can sir." Well that didn't seem too bad.

"But don't you think you're past with these vamps is over-shadowing everything else?"

Oh no he just didn't, Balthazar clenched his hands into tighter fists, eyes narrowing further and further, how did this guy as his second-in-command, not the leader, that was he himself, Balthazar Novak, how could this guy think that they knew just what exactly was going on inside his head, this had nothing to do with _him_ , nothing at all.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Balthazar didn't care if he was spitting at Zeke, no-one had a right to speak to him like that, not even Zeke.

"I will find that vampire and tear it apart limb from limb until it's just a pile of ash and I won't rest even if it kills me, you got that?"

Balthazar turned his back on Zeke, allowing himself a little breather and saw to his utter horror that his hands were starting to shake, no, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Stuffing his hands into his back pockets, he turned back round to see that Zeke had been watching him with a weird kind of interest.

"See that sir, you're anger is getting the better of you."

"I will find the vamp and I will kill it. This is the whole reason I started this after all." Wait. Balthazar tried to shake his head, he hadn't meant to say that, he wouldn't be reminded of it, he was fighting vamps to rid the world of them, not for any other reason. No.

"But sir, do you really think that this will make you feel better?"

Balthazar yanked his hands out of his pockets and faced Zeke, his hands up in the air with an effort of what the heck.

"Yes it will, I won't give up till that thing is dead, it deserves it."

"But..." And Balthazar was sure he was slowly and surely going back to wanting to punch Zeke in his stupid face.

"How would you even going about trying to find this vamp? I mean it might be dead, someone else might have killed it."

Balthazar would never admit it aloud but that had been one thing that he had been thinking about ever since it had happened, what if someone else got to the vamp and killed it first, what would be the purpose of his mission now? Sure it was good to help get rid of all the vampires in the area but this one vampire was his one main mission in life, he had to be the one to do it. It had to be alive so he could see the un-dead life leave it's eyes.

"It will be dead once I kill it Ezekiel." Balthazar gritted his teeth together and stared at Zeke again, silently glad that the other was looking rather put-off by the use of his full name.

"Now why don't you do us all a lot of help and go find the fucking hideout before I end up using you as my punching bag."

It was sure to go a number of two ways, one Zeke would walk away and Balthazar could smirk to himself in peace or else the elder man would fling a punch his way and he would be forced to fight the other man.

"Fine. As you wish Sir."

It seemed that the first was in favour for Balthazar today as he watched Zeke walk away from him, head bowed and looking like he was talking to himself but Balthazar just shook his head, not ready to deal with his second-in-command anymore at least, not for the moment.

Turning away and shaking his head, Balthazar turned his attention once more to the map, letting his finger slowly start to take in a new area that hadn't been probably searched.

"Sir."

Balthazar groaned again and threw a hand across his forehead, sighing, could people not leave him alone for more than five seconds.

Turning round again, Balthazar saw one of his other followers slowly approaching him and he couldn't help the smirk that crept along his features.

This man's name was Andrew Kingston and he was further down on the scale of importance but Balthazar had found that ever since he had become the new leader that Andrew, or as most people called him, Drew, actually had a lot to commit to the conversations at hand, he knew a lot about the vampires and how to find them and Balthazar had started to think about maybe making him his new second in command if Zeke didn't improve very soon.

"I have some information for you." Balthazar continued to stare at the other man for a few more seconds, urging him silently to tell him but upon receiving no reply, he instead sighed and groaned outwardly this time and leaned his side against the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then tell me." Balthazar was pretty sure that he had been an ass-hole before to people and this one was no different but the one thing he liked about Drew was how he took everything in his stride and didn't let Balthazar's anger affect him.

"I found another nest of vampires sir."

Balthazar couldn't help it, he started to grin again, maybe this time was going to be different than the last, maybe this would finally be the one time where he could rely on someone other than himself, he was getting closer, he could feel it.

"However they are all dead, apparently someone got to them before me and killed the whole lot."

Balthazar's grin slipped from his face, the excitement that had been building up inside him immediately dissipating to almost nothing, how could Drew start off with such good news as this then immediately turn it on it's head like that, he had let Balthazar get his hopes up and Balthazar didn't like that, no-one got his hopes up just to dash them in the next second. No-one.

"Damn it Drew." A beat and Balthazar threw his hand down onto the table beside him, the map shaking slightly but staying atop and the pins rattling in their place slightly.

"How could you allow this to happen? You're meant to be quick at intercepting a vampire's nest and killing all inside it or did I put my loyalty in the wrong person?"

Balthazar stood there, watching how Drew seemed to be at loss for what to say, he could see the muscles in his cheek moving, trying to overcome each other to be the first to say the best thing that would get himself in Balthazar's better books but Balthazar wasn't sure that was going to be enough anymore.

Balthazar could still remember the first time that the twenty-five year old man had joined their group, he had shown up at the door, long bladed knife out in-front of him and planted atop it was the head of a vampire, dark brown blood still spilling over the blade and it's face caught in a mixture of shock and hunger, Balthazar had remembered looking from the blade up to the arm attached and along to the body of a then twenty-four year old with sandy blonde hair that stopped just short of his shoulders and a black mask covering his eyes par the slits which emitted a lite green glow every time they flashed under the light.

In that one moment, Balthazar had been to say a word, impressed. He didn't know of many young men who could kill and decapitate a vampire so well, all the cuts had been made with clean precision and the head didn't even twitch an inch, it was a masterpiece.

And then when Drew had explained to the gathered crowd that he had managed to kill the vamp and decapitate it in under three seconds, Balthazar had been beyond impressed, he was jealous.

A kid who was only slightly older than him had better luck at killing a vampire for no reason other than being bored and yet Balthazar had been working at killing them for nearly a month now and he still had trouble not getting thrown to the ground when attacking said vampire.

Now though, Balthazar was well ahead and advance in the killing of vampires, he was now able to drive to a small area, check out the area, detect whether he could act on his own with five seconds and if so dispose of said vamps within three to five seconds if it were a group of five or six and seven onward seconds for a larger group that just didn't seem to want to go down.

And to say that he was proud of this achievement was an understatement, Balthazar was definitely beyond proud, in-fact he was so far beyond proud that he had started dubbing himself the power of proud beyond and he didn't care if it was a mouthful or not, that was his new nickname and he would be sticking to it forever.

"I am sir, I really am faster than most, I'm sorry sir" Balthazar came out of his musing's with a jerk and looked back up at Drew to see the younger man was now staring back down at him, now ready to take him on but Balthazar was having none of it, he didn't care what the other had to say.

"It's just sir that from what I could detect and smell apparently those vampires had been dead for quite a number of weeks."

Balthazar stared back at Drew once he had finished speaking, it was good to apologise but to then go around and make up some new rumour that apparently the vampires had been dead for weeks and he just didn't realise until now was beyond insulting, Balthazar had really expected more from him.

"Well obviously whoever got to these vamps were a lot faster than you could be Drew. Now stop wasting my time and go out there and find me some more vampires and now." Balthazar smirked, that was obviously meant to sting, especially to someone as well renowned as Drew himself, the guy who had single handily took on a group of five vampires once and lived to tell the tale but now couldn't even be quick enough to off a small group that had obviously been in hiding if Balthazar didn't even know about them either.

"Yes sir." And Balthazar was pretty sure he had saw the kid salute and everything before Balthazar started to turn back towards the map, now more intent than ever to make sure that every single area of Ohio had been searched high and low no matter if it was near an area that had already been cleared of vampires, one just couldn't be too safe.

Slowly moving his finger back along the map, Balthazar started to stop upon every spot they had already checked, making sure that the correct pin colour was in each place and smiling at himself on a job well done.

"But sir, is it really worth it?"

Balthazar whipped his head back around to Drew that second, he was sure he would receive whiplash and glared at the younger man who was still standing after Balthazar had silently dismissed him, couldn't the kid just leave him alone for five minutes to look at the map in peace, couldn't he just have five minutes?

"Yes of course it is you stupid boy, why wouldn't it be? We need to get rid of these abominations, it's the only way that our people will be safe."

Balthazar clenched his hand together in a fist, his anger attempting to brew over once again, the one thing he hated more than vampires were the vampires who went out of their way to inadvertently cause as much damage and destruct as they could and kill as humans as they could in the process.

"But sir" Balthazar groaned quietly under his breath, this wasn't happening, the younger man wasn't trying to test his patience right now, especially not when he was still hyped from the last kill and ready to kill more vampires, as many as he could.

"What exactly is the point in killing all the vampires, it won't bring him back."

Balthazar froze here, there had only been a few important people that he had conversed with about the real reason why he was killing vampires, the real reason why he hated them so much but how could the kid know that? No, it was impossible, he couldn't know, could he?

"I don't care, nobody not even a bleeding vampire messes with my family and gets away with it, got it?"

Balthazar growled to himself as the anger began to form towards the front of his brain, he could see the scene again once more in his head, the sight of a mangled and tipped room, blood adorning every wall like it was part of it but Balthazar had known that wasn't the case and on the floor that he had nearly stepped on, a yellow-gold chain that had snapped in half, the other half a picture of two little boys, one nine and no more than five sitting comfortably together on a small chair and smiling widely at the camera scattered on the floor, the last remains that someone had actually lived in this room and wore this necklace and smiled that smile but that was gone and so was the Balthazar from back then.

"Do you really think that all of this, killing all these vampires is going to make you feel better?"

Balthazar turned away, wiping distrustful tears from his eyes, he wouldn't be seen as the leader who showed emotion, he wasn't that man anymore, hadn't been for nearly a year and there was no way he was going to back down now.

"Yes of course it will because when I finally get to the vamp I'm looking for, I'm going to make sure to take my time tearing it limb from limb and see how it likes it, it needs to pay for what it did and it will soon enough and it will soon learn not to mess with me."

"Sir, I'm pretty sure that the vamp won't feel it when you tear it limb from limb it's kind of well you know already dead so it won't be like it makes any difference to it"

Balthazar scoffed at the kid trying to tell him what a vamp will and won't feel, Balthazar knew well enough that he was going to do anything in his power to ensure that that vamp felt the pain of being ripped shred to shred and being set alight, it was time for payback.

"Anyway sir are you really very sure that doing all of this will make you feel better?"

The anger was beginning to bubble up more and more as Balthazar was asked this question yet again, couldn't he go a day without being asked this, he knew he was going to feel a hundred times better once that stupid thing was dead, he was ready.

"Yes I will, now for the hundredth time stop asking me that fucking question already."

"Sir, you need to calm down the only thing you're enabling by getting angry is putting people's lives at risk, too many innocent lives. Is all this really worth it?"

One step closer to boiling point, Balthazar could feel the anger starting to seep more over the surface as his hands begun to shake once again and he fought hard to stop from attacking Drew.

"Don't you see what you're doing here sir, you're getting angry over something that might not even change the way you feel and making people die for you, is it worth..."

Balthazar wasn't too sure what part of the sentence had him reacting the most but one second he was standing facing Drew and the next second, his arm had come up of it's own accord, hand flying slowly backwards and back forwards to slap straight across Drew's face with a noise like that of a gunshot causing everyone to stop what they were doing all around him as Drew stumbled backwards, one hand clamped to his cheek in horror and angry whilst the other started to curl into a fist at his side.

"How about you stop fucking tell me what to do and go and find me some vamps Andrew. Now!"

Balthazar knew as soon as he roared that Drew would hop right to it and he was proved right as that second, Drew dropped his hand away from his cheek, a red mark already starting to appear there and he ran off, saluting again looking like a scared little dog running away with it's tail between it's legs.

Balthazar smirked to himself, knowing full well that there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on the stupid map now, his mind was just too full of all the crap that everyone was spilling his way now, it was enough to drive anyone insane.

Turning away from the table and map at hand, Balthazar stormed over to the other end of the factory finally coming to a stop outside a room that had been there since Balthazar had moved in, originally it had been a storage space, small enough to fit one or two people at most and filled to the brim with storage supplies such as steel bars, bolts and nuts, now however the entire room had been re-done, now there was a small wooden desk inside with a high backed chair facing and upon the desk was a computer with a blank screen as it never really worked but was kept for decoration, a small supply of pencil's, a list with every area that Balthazar had been to with the number of vampires in each area written down by how many had been killed and how many were left in the area and on the wall beside the desk was a hand-made calendar that counted down the days between each hunt and allowed Balthazar to have a small idea of what exact month it currently was.

Walking into his office, Balthazar slammed the door shut behind him, taking in a deep breath as he immediately felt his shoulders loosen up and his eyes start to droop as he walked around to his desk, dropping down into his desk chair and kicking his feet up onto the table, leaning back with a sigh of relief.

"Sir, hello."

It had been short lived really Balthazar thought to himself as he opened his eyes again, missing the knock on the door as it opened and a small guy popped their head into the doorway with a little smile and a hand behind their back.

This young guy, Jake or as most people liked to call him, the kid, was younger than most of the hunters that Balthazar had originally hired, Jake was eighteen and although a little order than most people thought he was, Jake still had the child-like appearance of that of a young kid who hadn't gone through all the woes that Balthazar and the others had, it made Balthazar feel for the young kid, he really hoped that Jake never had to go up against one of the vampires, it would probably destroy him.

"What's up kid?" Balthazar threw his feet back down onto the ground and leaned forward in his chair again with a slight smile on his face, he would never admit it to anyone else but he had a small soft spot for the kid that no-one seen apart from him and the kid.

"I made brownies."

Balthazar stopped, the smile immediately disappearing from his face, was this kid for real, sure he had a soft spot for him but this was just taking the cake, it was like the kid had just told him that his name was Hitler and he was captain of the bunnies.

"What?"

"I made brownies" The kid smiled wider as he repeated himself, it seemed that Balthazar's reaction had done nothing to affect the kid, in-fact he seemed quite pleased with himself if not more so than just mere seconds ago.

"I'm sorry but what exactly does brownies have to do with this mission of destroying the vampires?" Balthazar snarled, his upper lip curling into what he hoped was a most awful grimace, he really hated it more than anything when people interrupted him with nonsense but for telling him that they had made brownies, well it wasn't like they were going to lure the vamps out with the brownies or attempt to kill them with the brownies, vampires didn't eat normal everyday food.

"Well they'll stop us all from going hungry."

Balthazar couldn't believe what he was hearing, this kid must be trying to take the mickey out of him, he wasn't serious was he?

"Get out!"

Balthazar wasn't sure what made him do it but one second he was sitting forward, his lips curled upwards and the next second he was on his feet, pointing his finger at the door, spittle flying from his mouth and his eyes narrowing to something akin to if looks could kill.

"What?" Balthazar was glad to see that finally Jake looked a little upset by his outburst.

"But why sir?"

Balthazar sighed, his anger slowly starting to fade away but still not very sure why the kid was still asking him questions.

"Can't you see that I'm very busy right now? Why don't you do me a favour and send Steve in to see me."

"I can't sir, I'm afraid Steve isn't here at the moment.

Balthazar felt his head snap right up again to look at the kid, hoping that he was kidding.

"So where the hell is he?"

Jake looked around himself a few times, looking to Balthazar like he was trying to make sure that no-one was listening into their conversation.

"He's on a hunt in Dayton."

"With who?" Balthazar narrowed his eyes further, the question evident in his tone, he was longer being Mr nice guy, if one of their number was off on a hunt right now and he was alone then that could mean catastrophic circumstances to everyone else.

"Sir please, he went on by himself after noticing that one of the smaller areas in Dayton hadn't properly been checked on the map and so he went to go investigate it."

Balthazar slammed his hands down onto the desk, the pencil's rattling whilst Jake winced slightly and backed away again, his face paling.

"You let him go by himself, you imbecile!"

"Sir please I'm so sorry sir, he left before I could do anything to stop him sir, I'm sorry sir" Jake was stuttering as he spoke and although Balthazar could feel his anger slowly ebbing away, he still wasn't going to be forgiving the kid anytime soon for allowing Steve to wander off on his own.

Walking around the table, Balthazar quickly shoved past Jake, pushing the stuttering boy out of his way as he walked up to the main table, looking over the area that Steve had obviously went to and bent down, beginning to pull together a bag for himself.

"Sir."

The sound of running footsteps behind him had Balthazar turn round, rolling his eyes as the kid ran up to him, trying to grab at his hand that Balthazar pulled away again, standing to face him.

"You really shouldn't be going out there all alone especially when you don't know for sure what's out there."

Balthazar rolled his eyes at the kid's apparent lack of the world around him, Balthazar knew exactly what was out there, blood sucking vampires who would go out of their way to kill you if you let you're guard down, not that Balthazar did that sort of thing. Ever.

"You let Steve go out there by himself so ergo I'm going out there after him and bringing him home safe."

"But... sir..."

Balthazar rolled his eyes again, turning back to his bag of weapons, about ready to swing the bag over his back when he heard the metal door from outside open and close heavily and very slowly before a tall figure walked into the room and Balthazar inhaled a little sigh of relief that he only he could hear.

The man that had just walked into the room was the same age as Balthazar but looked so much older than him that sometimes Balthazar had to remind himself how close they were in age, his black shoulder length hair was tied back into a thin ponytail that was beginning to come loose, tangles of his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and his sweet, brown eyes smiling at everyone in the room around him.

"Steve" Balthazar walked quickly over to the other man, trying to stop himself from looking too eager as he pulled the other into a tight hug and clapped him on the back before pulling away, letting him go just as quickly with a short clear of his throat.

Steve smiled back at Balthazar, pulling at the thin piece of string holding his hair back and it spilled out, curling back around his shoulders with little flecks of faint red hidden in the edge of his hair that Balthazar was sure he must have gotten from his hunt.

"Hello Balthazar" Balthazar smiled to himself this time, Steve was one of the few people that he allowed to call him by his actual name and when he did, it just seemed to send shivers straight up his spine.

Steve smiled again before walking up to the map, digging into the little cardboard box beside it, drawing out a yellow pin from inside and sticking it straight into the area of the map marked Dayton.

Balthazar walked up to the map with him, his eyes revolving all over the still unmarked areas, noticing that he and Steve seemed to be the only two who seemed to be doing most of the work around here.

"How was you're hunt Balthazar?" Balthazar turned, watching as Steve pulled his weapons bag off of his back and emptying the contents within, two blood soaked knives and a shinning silver gun before taking a fresh shirt out of his bag, pulling his old shirt off his thin frame.

No matter how many times Balthazar had seen Steve return from a hunt looking as clean and pristine as he left, the other would always make sure to change his shirts over to stop from becoming too sweaty or it getting dirty later on, not that Balthazar minded much.

Beneath the thin shirt that he was wearing, Steve had a well defined six pack, his muscles tightening as he straightened out his arms and threw his new shirt on, Balthazar looking slightly downcast but hiding it well as Steve turned his head back to him.

"It was all well and fine but I have a better question, why the heck did you got out there all by yourself?"

"You heard about that one did you? Sorry, the vamps I was after were on the run and I had to act quickly to stop them from entering a new area."

Balthazar stared straight at Steve, his mouth, slightly agape, somehow Steve had went out without official permission from Balthazar himself and had chased obviously a large group of vampires away from an area they weren't meant to be in, killing them in all the process and didn't even seem to look offended about Balthazar telling him off about it.

"And you definitely got them all?" A faint nod.

"Good, I mean well done you did good for you're first job on you're own out there, so do you need any help getting cleaned, I mean any help cleaning you're weapons, they look rather dirty."

Balthazar turned away to inspect the map, trying his hardest to fight black the blush that was creeping it's way up his neck, he couldn't believe how much he always seemed to become this weird pile of goo whenever he spoke to Steve and ended up making a mess of what he was trying to say.

"No, that's okay Balthazar thank you all the same for the offer but I do have some news for you"

Balthazar turned back round to look at Steve again, noticing how grave his voice was sounding all of a sudden.

"Erm Balthazar I'm not really very sure how to tell you this but the vampire that killed you're brother, Balthazar. It's dead."

It was in that moment that Balthazar felt like his whole world came crashing to a halt and his breath caught in his throat, his blood pounding in his ears as once again his vision was overtaken with flashes of a room in red, no, no, it couldn't be, the damn thing had to be alive, he had to be the one to kill it.

"What?" He wasn't really very sure what made him ask it, all he knew was that he didn't want to understand what Steve had just told him, didn't want to believe.

"No, that freak of nature can't be dead! I didn't kill it so it's not dead."

Balthazar slammed his fist against the table, the pins rattling again and a few heads turning in his direction as a fresh wave of angry tears threatened to leave him.

"Balthazar, there is always a chance that the vampires were lying about it, you know as well as I do that they've lied before."

Balthazar looked away, a small tear escaping his eye that he allowed to fall, his breath coming in a heavy tremble.

"I want it to be a lie but I want my brother back also, is that too much to ask?"

Balthazar turned back to face Steve again just as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Steve's eyes noticing just how close he was to the other male.

"I know Balthazar but if it turns out the vamps were lying then you can avenge him by killing the thing that killed him in the first place, it'll give you some closure and allow you the chance to know that you did something right in the world.

Steve smiled up at Balthazar who couldn't help but smile back, Steve squeezing his shoulder once before pulling away again.

"Anyway, I'm going to go for a quick shower I think, get all this dirt and grime off of me then we'll meet back here to discuss further plans, is that okay?"

Balthazar wasn't too sure how to respond to that sort of question, sure he could nod and say that was okay but no-one was allowed to give the orders apart from him and what would it look like if he were to be seen allowing someone who wasn't even close to being his second in command the chance to make the decision.

"Yeah" Balthazar silently breathed, watching how carefully Steve's face seemed to erupt into another wide smile before squeezing his arm and walking away, Balthazar having to grip the table behind to stop from fainting as he fought to catch his breath again, this was starting to become impossible.

Balthazar stood for a few seconds longer, letting his breath come slowly back to him before standing straight again and looking up.

"What?"

There was a few quick shouts of panic and heads darting away as Balthazar shouted until everyone was back at work, well at least as much as they could do in this small space as Balthazar slowly walked back into his office, trying not to look too happy that Steve had touched his arm twice today and his shirt now smelled like Steve too.

Getting back into his office, Balthazar carefully shut the door behind him once again and walked behind his desk, plopping down into his desk chair and leaning back, putting two fingers upon his forehead and rubbing the space between as he wondered just what exactly they could do next, there were only a few areas left that they hadn't looked at but yet Balthazar didn't want to leave this place, he wasn't sure exactly what it was but there was a small part of his brain that was warning him that they shouldn't leave this area too fast but his heart was telling him that he needed to keep on going, kill as many vamps as he could and wind up killing the vampire that had killed his own brother.

Taking his fingers away from his forehead, Balthazar took his feet back down from the desk, straightening out his desk once more, looking over the paperwork provided and trying to figure out the next plan of attack when a knock on his office door had Balthazar jump about five feet in the air, pulling his gun out of a drawer at his desk and turning it on door.

"Sir?"

Balthazar lowered his gun again, the small panic over with, it was just that stupid little kid, Jake.

"Come on" Balthazar threw his gun back into the drawer, slamming it shut just as the door opened and Jake walked in, rubbing his hands together and looking very nervous.

"Erm hello..." Jake took a deep, shallow breath and tried to start again "erm sir, you're needed like erm... Now."

Balthazar stared at the kid, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement, nobody told him he was needed, he was the one to say when he needed other people.

"Why am I needed exactly kid?"

"Oh yeah, Zeke and Drew would like to speak to you"

Balthazar stood up, letting his paperwork fall back to the desktop again and sighing, wouldn't Zeke and Drew or anyone leave him alone for just five seconds peace just to allow him to breathe and try to work out a plan of action before he went insane and started hitting everyone.

Walking back out of the office yet again, Balthazar pushed past the kid again, walking straight up to the table, facing Zeke and Drew who were both staring straight at him with identical looks of pride.

"What drugs have you two boys been sniffing? You look like the Cheshire cat on speed, the pair of you."

"Sorry to bother you again sir" And Balthazar rolled his eyes again, if they were sorry about bothering him then why did they go ahead and bother him again and again with things that they could probably sort out themselves.

"But you see the thing here is, well we think, no sorry we know that we've found the next place, me and Drew were looking over the map and found a small area that hasn't been properly been looked over yet and we need you to go in and sort out the vampire that's there and we can finally mark it off the list."

Balthazar, as soon as he heard what Zeke had to say to him, didn't care that his second in command and the show off were telling him what do, he had been dying for another shot at killing a vampire ever since he had returned from his last hunt about half an hour ago and he was ready to go again.

"Where abouts is the vamp?"

"It's in a small abandoned factory in a small town on the outskirts of Westerville" Zeke pointed to an area further up on the map, Balthazar seeing that said area definitely had no pin on it and nodding, turning away before Zeke removed his finger revealing a small red pin mushed into the map now in the exact spot he had just pointed to as he smirked at Balthazar's back.

Balthazar smirked to himself, this kill was going to be a piece of cake and he knew it, bending down, Balthazar picked up his weapons bag, throwing four pairs of knives, three guns and a few bullets into the bag before adding his trusty penknife and standing up again.

"Okay, anything else I need to know before I take on this vamp?" Balthazar turned back round to Zeke and Drew noticing how they were both still looking at him.

"Nope sir, that's all, just be extra careful, it's a bad vamp out there and it won't back down as easily as the others."

Balthazar scoffed, he'd like to see the vampire that could try to take down Balthazar Novak.

"I'll see you losers in a few hours" Balthazar threw his weapons bag over his back, glaring at Zeke and Drew before turning around and walking back out of the building, letting the large metal door slam shut behind him before he got into his black mini, throwing his duffel bag onto the seat beside him and starting up the car, starting the three hour driver to Westerville. He was going to make this vampire cry to it's mummy.

* * *

Three hours later, Balthazar pulled up outside the abadonded old factory that Zeke and Drew had told him about, throwing caution to the wind as he stepped out of his car, grabbing his weapons bag on the way and shuting the door carefully behind him, locking it in the next second.

Looking up at the factory building, Balthazar was surprised to see that the factory actually looked in good nick, the wood looked good as new as if someone had been painting it and even the door didn't creek too bad as Balthazar slowly walked up to the building and opened the door itself.

Walking into the building, Balthazar softly dropped his weapons bag by the door, yanking the zip open and pulling one of his shotguns and a knife out, putting the knife in his back pocket whilst holding the gun straight in-front of him, slowly walking straight forward, his eyes darting here and there and everywhere for any sign of the vampire at large.

Keeping an eye out around him, Balthazar started all of a sudden when a sudden creaking noise caught him off guard.

Looking around for any sign of the noise, Balthazar looked up to see a set of stairs leading upstairs to another floor.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Balthazar continued to look around him, gun held high and moving quickly left and right, he was fast and he knew it but he also knew although he didn't much want to admit that the vampires were faster.

Eventually reaching the top floor, Balthazar noticed our of the corner of his eye as a dark figure darted into the shadows and he smirked slightly, edging his way towards where he had seen the figure go.

"Come out come out wherever you are, you bloodsucking bastard" Balthazar whispered into the shadows, knowing fully well that the vampire would be able to hear him and would slowly come out to attack.

Looking around him, Balthazar listened hard with all his might before at last he heard it, a rock rolling across the floor and he smirked again, pointing his gun in the direction of the noise.

"I know where you are you bloodsucking leech, come on out and we can settle this the easy way with you dying and me being the one to kill you."

"Come on out and play little vampire, there's no need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you.. much"

"Who are you?" A deep voice came from the shadows and Balthazar smirked again, pointing his gun straight at the darkness.

"I'm a hunter though I guess you already knew that if you're talking to me. What are you bloodsucker?"

"Something you really don't want to be aiming that gun of yours at Mr Novak."

Balthazar took a couple of steps closer to the voice, smirking, he was getting closer, soon it would all be over and he could go back to the hideout boasting about his kill but wait, what had that creature said.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage here leech, you see you know my name but I don't know yours."

"You don't need to know my name or anything about me hunter, just take me for my word when I say I'm innocent."

Balthazar chuckled quietly to himself, no monster in their right mind would be even be seen as innocent, especially not these things, they were the reason his job became so bloody and difficult at times.

"Well sorry to say but I don't exactly believe the whole innocent act when you hide in the shadows pretending to be something else so why don't you come on out and we can settle this" Balthazar readied his gun, pointing it once more into the shadows and waiting with baited breath.

"Do you promise not to shoot me if I show my face?"

"Of course, now come out and we'll talk about this like two nice people" Balthazar smirked, he had this son of a vamp right where he wanted him, he just had to wait for the right time.

Pointing the gun further towards the hiding place, Balthazar brought his fingers up slowly towards the trigger, clasping onto it just as there was a slight movement in the shadows, Balthazar standing his ground as he saw the figure move forward more and more into the light.

Five, four, three, two... One.. Balthazar counted down in his head, slowly waiting for the perfect moment and raising the gun as he noticed the shadow looked slightly taller than him.

"Goodbye Vamp" Balthazar pressed the triger, hearing the bang as it exploded outward darting right towards the figure which zapped out of view and the next second was right in-front of him, dirty blonde hair stained with thin blood, pale white skin and brown eyes staring at him.

"Woah, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Balthazar looked up into the face, taking a few steps backwards in shock and clapping a hand to his mouth as he took in who was standing directly in-front of him but it was impossible, no...

"Lucifer?..."


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me HeyAssbutt21 back again with the second part of the prologue for my Supernatural Glee Crossover, I hope you enjoyed the first part and have been eagerly awaiting this part to see what will happen next so wait no further and I hope you enjoy.

_Previously on I Don't Need Your Reasons_

_"What exactly is the point in killing all the vamps, it won't bring him back."_

_...A picture of two little boys, one nine and one no more than five sitting comfortably together on a small chair and smiling widely at the camera._

_"Sir, you need to calm down, you're getting angry over something that might not even change and making people die for you, is this worth it?"_

_"Steve" Balthazar walked quickly over to the other man, trying to stop himself from looking too eager as he pulled the other into a tight hug and clapped him on the back before pulling away, letting him go just as quickly with a short clear of his throat._

_"Erm Balthazar I'm not really very sure how to tell you this but the vampire that killed you're brother, Balthazar. It's dead."_

_"No, that freak of nature can't be dead! I didn't kill it so it's not dead."_

_"...me and Drew were looking over the map and found a small area that hasn't been properly been looked over yet and we need you to go in and sort out the vampire that's there and we can finally mark it off the list."_

_"It's in a small abandoned factory in a small town on the outskirts of Westerville" Zeke pointed to an area further up on the map, Balthazar seeing that said area definitely had no pin on it and nodding, turning away before Zeke removed his finger revealing a small red pin mushed into the map now in the exact spot he had just pointed to as he smirked at Balthazar's back._

_Taking the stairs two at a time, Balthazar continued to look around him, gun held high and moving quickly left and right, he was fast and he knew it but he also knew although he didn't much want to admit that the vampires were faster._

_Pointing the gun further towards the hiding place, Balthazar brought his fingers up slowly towards the trigger, clasping onto it just as there was a slight movement in the shadows, Balthazar standing his ground as he saw the figure move forward more and more into the light._

_Five, four, three, two... One.. Balthazar counted down in his head, slowly waiting for the perfect moment and raising the gun as he noticed the shadow looked slightly taller than him._

_"Goodbye Vamp" Balthazar pressed the triger, hearing the bang as it exploded outward darting right towards the figure which zapped out of view and the next second was right in-front of him, dirty blonde hair stained with thin blood, pale white skin and brown eyes staring at him._

_"Woah, what are you trying to do? Kill me?"_

_Balthazar looked up into the face, taking a few steps backwards in shock and clapping a hand to his mouth as he took in who was standing directly in-front of him but it was impossible, no..._

_"Lucifer?..."_

* * *

**Now**

**Prologue: Part 2**

November 21st 2014

Westerville, Ohio

Balthazar continued to stare in horror, one hand still raised in shock towards his mouth, cutting off his what he was pretty sure would have been a gigantic scream and the other hand shaking with the gun held in it, a series of emotions running through him, electrifying him inside.

This couldn't be real but somehow for some reason that he still wasn't too sure of, his thought to be dead older brother was currently standing in-front of him looking for a want of a word, very not dead.

"No... no" Balthazar finally let his hand drop from his mouth and screamed the first words that could come to him, "No you're not really here, you're dead I know you are, I saw the blood."

Balthazar's hands were beginning to shake again, a factor that he hated more than anything else in the whole world and he really didn't want his voice to betray him again.

"That wasn't all my blood."

Balthazar couldn't help but just stare at his suddenly alive older brother, how was knowing that the blood he had seen not been all his supposed to make him feel better.

"That's not really helping the way I feel right now, you know?" Balthazar couldn't help the small quip in his questioning, he was annoyed and scared for one thing but at the same time he was scared and pissed for a whole other different reason.

"I'm sorry that I can't be much more help right now but I promise that this isn't some sort of trick and there's no need to be scared of me, I promise you." Lucifer moved closer, moving down so that he was closer to Balthazar and that's when Balthazar finally noticed it.

His brother was a vampire.

He wasn't sure how it hadn't clicked in the first place, he had been sent to come hunt a vampire and lo and behold he had come across one and set out a way to try to kill it only to find out that said vampire was his brother and from there all coherent thoughts left his mind but now it was back and he could finally see what he hadn't noticed before.

The pale skin, paler than he had ever seen his brother before even in the worst times, fast reflexes and blue eyes flashing more in the light, this was defiantly a vampire, only problem was this vampire just so also happened to be his brother, the one he thought had been dead for the past year.

"You're meant to be dead" Balthazar screamed, pulling his knife out of his back pocket and brandishing it at his brother, watching how Lucifer's eyes so carefully followed his moves almost like he were keeping an eye on him and what he was about to do.

"Well I'm sorry to maybe disappoint you brother but I'm very much alive."

Balthazar stared back at him, how could he even think that being this thing, Balthazar spat on the ground at Lucifer's feet, that being this thing was the same as being alive.

"You're worse than dead Lucifer, you're one of them" Balthazar made to snarl the last word, the one thing he hated more than thinking his brother had been dead was vampires and he just couldn't understand why Lucifer could have even wanted to be one of these things, it just wasn't right.

"Don't you understand Lucifer, I've went around a whole year killing these things and now you're one of them, how is that supposed to make me look if I come back knowing that I have killed them all."

Lucifer stared him straight back, eyes bright daggers.

"So do it then, kill me if you think it'll make you feel better knowing you got rid of all these abominations as you guys call us" Lucifer still stood his ground but his voice slightly quivered like he wasn't sure if his brother would go ahead with it.

Balthazar could do nothing more than stare, sure he knew he had to kill vampires and it would make him feel better, Lucifer was slightly right about that but he couldn't, he couldn't kill his own brother, no matter what he was but there was something not right about it.

"Don't you see what you have become Lucifer? You've become one of those blood suckers, I don't want to kill you, I'd find it hard but if I hear you've hurt anyone, I'd have to do it, you understand"

Lucifer's eyes flashed almost blood red for a few seconds, Balthazar immediately getting a tingle of worry darting up his spine before it was gone in the next second and he held his knife closer to him, ready to protect himself if need be.

"You can put those weapons down" Lucifer started to walk closer towards him again but Balthazar held the knife out again, creating a thin barrier between them both and staring down his nose at him.

"No closer."

"Balthazar..."

"I told you, don't you dare come any closer, monster..."

Lucifer's eyes flashed again and the next thing he knew, his gun had thrown out of his hand and hit the wooden wall, going off seven times in a row, all shots somehow missing them both immediately.

"I am not a monster Balthazar, how many times do I have to tell you, let me explain myself I'm not a monster, not like the other vampires out there, there are a few of us out there who don't hurt humans and we don't kill them or touch them, we drink animal blood."

Balthazar chortled, his eyes widening slightly, knowing that he probably looked half mad right now but he didn't care.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're some sort of vampire vegetarian or something because sorry but I just don't believe it."

"Balthazar, please listen to me, have I actually hurt you at all in the small amount of time we've been here in this room together, just the two of us?"

Balthazar held his knife more steadily, he was well aware that this was true, Lucifer hadn't tried to attack him since he had arrived but at the same time, he could just be waiting for back-up so that a bunch of vampires could all attack him together.

"That's ridiculous." Balthazar jumped slightly, afraid that he had spoken his thoughts aloud but in the same moment he became more aware that he simply hadn't said anything out loud which meant.

"So not only can you compel people to do what you want but you can read minds too? I don't see how that's not monstrous in it's own way"

Lucifer's eyes flashed again, almost like he had more than enough and the next second before Balthazar could do anymore than gasp slightly, an ice cold hand was clasping hold of his own and his knife hand was being pulled forward, yanking itself straight into Lucifer's chest, Balthazar screaming as his hand was pulled of his own accord, letting go in the next second, dropping to the floor in both fright and alarm, what the hell had just happened?

"Don't you see?" Lucifer pulled Balthazar's knife out of his chest, grimacing slightly at the blood spared on it and throwing the knife away over to one side away out of reach of both of them before turning his attention back to Balthazar.

"You stabbed me and yet you're still alive and I hate the look of blood, no matter what it is and also I didn't try to attack you."

Balthazar stared back at the space between, his mouth opening and closing noiselessly at the sight before him, Lucifer might have stabbed himself in the chest with Balthazar's own knife but somehow there was no gaping holes anywhere in his chest at all, no blood seeping out of anywhere, no nothing, not even a scar.

"Why don't you tell me something for real this time" Balthazar finally found his voice again and started to slowly get to his feet, keeping two on his brother at all times, just because he hadn't attacked him yet didn't mean in anyway that he trusted him yet.

"If you've been alive this whole time then why didn't you just come back and find me and tell me instead of leading me to believe you were dead?"

Lucifer actually had the admission to look guilty in this moment, eyes finally falling away from Balthazar's own and a certain look of uncertainty etched all over his facial features.

"I'm so sorry about that, I truly am but you don't understand, it was too dangerous."

Balthazar chortled, giving Lucifer his best 'I don't believe that crap' look.

"Yeah sure, it was too dangerous, more like you wanted me to suffer you're loss, you wanted to feel like this, hurt and broken because the one person who I could talk to wasn't there, you wanted to see what I would do without you well now you know" Balthazar could feel his voice become louder and louder with every word he spoke but he just couldn't care anymore, he had to get it out.

"Balthazar please listen to me, I'm telling you the truth, what do I need to do to make you..." Lucifer stopped suddenly, his face taking on a rather faraway look that Balthazar followed, craning his head to one side.

"What?..."

"Shush, I know what do. Take my arm."

And Balthazar wasn't sure what made him do it, whether it was a mixture of nerves or fears that his brother would simply vanish again without his consent but he grabbed onto Lucifer's arm, not having any time to do any more than gasp slightly as he was suddenly thrown across a back his legs being supported by two heavy arms and then the running began.

* * *

Balthazar felt it all stop all of a sudden, all of his senses coming back to him in one second and he had to stand still for a few moments, bent over on his knees and gasping in as much oxygen as he could.

He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened but the one thing he was more than sure of was that he didn't like it one bit and he certainly didn't want to go through it again anytime soon.

After a few more moments, Balthazar finally got his breathing back under control and straightened his back out again, looking around himself, wondering where on earth he was.

He was pretty sure he had never been here before, it wasn't anywhere he had ever seen on his map back in his lair and he had checked that over more times than he could count.

So the building currently in-front of him definitely wasn't one that he had ever seen before.

It looked like some old medieval castle, two wrought iron gates kept people who had no way to get in out with the letters DA encrusted into the iron with a small picture of a bird of some sort below it whilst up close Balthazar could see the building itself, it stood five feet tall, red bricking adoring every wall and two large black doors at the front of the building welcoming the person to Dalton Academy, what the hell that was.

Balthazar took a couple of steps forward, noticing in the next second that Lucifer was waiting for him by the front doors and he hurried his pace, walking up the three stone steps to the main doors, his eyes and jaws opening wider and wider with every step he took.

This was some place, was his brother currently staying here?

It seemed he was as the next second, Lucifer turned towards the front doors, reaching up his left arm and imputing a seven digit code - that Balthazar couldn't see from his position - into an alarm system by the doors.

A few seconds later, Balthazar heard a buzzing noise and the doors swung outward, engulfing Balthazar in warm waves of air and the sweet aroma of chicken and beef cooking nearby.

Lucifer took a few steps forward, walking between the doors and entering the building, Balthazar hurrying after his brother as the doors began to close behind the pair, suddenly finding himself standing inside an old hallway, pictures of different people both old and young on each wall whilst above him Balthazar could see a spiral staircase spinning straight up and outwards towards the other floors.

Looking back down again, Balthazar saw for the first time that he was no longer alone with just him and his brother, there was suddenly many other people all around him, all wearing the same sort of uniform, black shoes, khaki trousers, blue and red blazer and tie with a white shirt underneath but the big thing that got Balthazar was the mixture of people he was seeing, there was some very pale passerby's, those he could tell from a mile off were vampires but there was also people like himself, great skin colour and looking happy about themselves but the one thing that Balthazar noticed was that despite there being vampires around, none of the other people seemed to be running or screaming, in-fact they just seemed to be carrying on with their days, walking to and fro, some of them even walking in big groups or small with a mixture of humans and vampires interacting together.

What the hell was this place, Balthazar thought to himself.

Lucifer smiled again and turned around to him, a small look of I know what you're thinking etched on those features.

"Welcome my brother Balthazar Novak, to Dalton Academy, the school I attend and the first intervampire school that both humans and vamps alike can attend without fear of the other. Let's go meet my boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's the end of the second part of the prologue, hope you have enjoyed and next we'll be getting more into the whole big vampire bosses and what might happen next. See you next time guys.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> HeyAssbutt21

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the major cliffhanger here guys but I thought that this prologue was long enough now without adding anymore information to it, anyway so here we have it, my first crossover fanfiction between Supernatural and Glee AU. As you can probably tell this story does contain vampires and bad language so please bear this in mind and I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it.
> 
> HeyAssbutt21


End file.
